A vehicle is an apparatus capable of carrying or moving people or loads using kinetic energy, and a representative example may be a car.
For safety and convenience of a user of the vehicle, various sensors and devices may be equipped in the vehicle to further enhance the functionality of the vehicle. The functions of the vehicle may be divided into a convenience function that can improve a driver's convenience and a safety function for enhancing safety of the driver and/or pedestrians.
Convenience functions can include infotainment (information+entertainment) to the vehicle, supporting a partially autonomous driving function, or helping the driver ensuring a field of vision at night or at a blind spot. For example, the convenience functions may include an active cruise control (ACC), a smart parking assist system (SPAS), a night vision (NV), a head up display (HUD), an around view monitor (AVM), an adaptive headlight system (AHS), and the like. Safety functions can help improve the safety of the driver and/or pedestrians, and may include various functions such as a lane departure warning system (LDWS), a lane keeping assist system (LKAS), an autonomous emergency braking (AEB), and the like. Various types of displays may be disposed within the vehicle to support such convenience and safety functions.